Lebender Stein
by Nairalin
Summary: Eine einzigartige Geschichte darüber wie Curufin seine Frau traf.


**Huhu,**

**Eine neue kleine Übersetzung von mir. Mein Dank geht an die wundervolle Tinni, die mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen.**

**Autor: Tinni  
>Übersetzer: Naira<br>Original: Living Stone: .net/s/1699222/1/Living_Stone  
>Genre: Romantik<br>Inhalt: Eine einzigartige Geschichte darüber wie Curufin seine Frau traf.  
>Gebetat: Nein<strong>

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, die Welt und die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien, die Geschichte Tinni.**

**Somit wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!**

**Lebender Stein**

Sie war aus feinstem weißem Marmor herausgeschnitten. Jede Linie war vorsichtig herausgemeißelt worden und liebevoll gemacht. Sie war atemberaubend schön, wie sie auf dem Sockel in diesem Akt stand, ein scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah sie aus, als würde sie jeden Moment von ihrem Podest heruntersteigen und die zwei grüßen, die sie betrachteten. Eine der Beobachter starrte sie mit unverhohlener Bewunderung an, der andere strahlte vor Stolz und Freude, letzterer war ihr Erschaffer: Curufinwë Atarincë, fünfter Sohn Nerdanels, die neben ihm stand und sein Werk bewunderte.

„Mein Sohn, ich…" Nerdanel konnte ihre Verwunderung und ihr Entzücken nicht zum Ausdruck bringen.

Curufinwë lächelte. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Mutter, dein Entzücken wegen Alquawen ist offensichtlich genug", erklärte er.

Nerdanel lächelte und zog ihren Sohn in eine warme mütterliche Umarmung. „Mein Sohn, sie haben mir den Titel des größten Bildhauers gegeben. Heute trete ich in an dich ab. Obwohl ihre Augen aus Stein gemacht sind, so sind meine Augen die ganze Zeit getäuscht und ich denke, dass sie lebt."

Curufinwë festigte leicht den Griff um seine geliebte Mutter. „Ich wünschte nur, es wäre so", wisperte er kaum hörbar. Nerdanel mochte nicht, was sie hörte.

„Mein geliebter Mann, hast du Curufinwës neueste Skulptur gesehen?", erkundigte sich Nerdanel bei Fëanáro.

Fëanáro sah von seinem Buch hoch und blickte Nerdanel mit unverhohlener Überraschung aufgrund der unerwarteten Frage an. „Du weißt, das habe ich. Curufinwë zeigt in erster Linie mir alle seine Werke", erinnerte er sie mit einer Stimme, die mit väterlicher Zuneigung und Stolz durchsetzt war.

„Was denkst du über sie?", fragte sie nach, als sie sich bewegte, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen.

Fëanáro legte sein Buch weg und umfasste die schmale Taille seiner Frau. „Sie ist schön. Herausgeschnitten aus lebendem Gestein, lässt sie das Auge glauben, dass sie lebendig ist. Sie ist ein atemberaubendes Stück Arbeit, bis jetzt unzweifelhaft Curufinwës beste Arbeit mit Stein."

„Ich würde behaupten, dass sie Curufinwës größte Arbeit ist, egal ob in Stein, Metall, Holz oder Glas", wandte Nerdanel ein.

„Du scherzt sicherlich!", stieß Fëanáro hervor.

Es war klar, dass er jede Arbeit Curufinwës vorbringen und eine andere finden würde, die besser war, aber Nerdanel hatte keine Intentionen in solch eine Argumentation gezogen zu werden. „Friede, mein Lieber. Ich möchte mit dir über die Bindung unseres Sohnes an seine Schöpfung sprechen. Warst du dir bewusst, dass er sie Alquawen genannt hat?"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Bist du dir auch bewusst, dass er sich wünscht, dass sie lebendig wäre?", wunderte Nerdanel sich.

Fëanáro gab ihr einen verwirrten Blick. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass viele andere das tun, wenn sie eine Figur so schön und perfekt meißeln. Ich selbst habe mir oft gewünscht, dass manche meiner Skulpturen zum Leben erwachen. Erst neulich machte ich einen Hund aus glühenden Stahl. Meine Freude wäre groß gewesen, wenn er plötzlich lebendig geworden wäre und mein Gesicht abgeschleckt hätte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir das ebenfalls hin und wieder gewünscht hast. Warum bist du so besorgt?"

„Weil ich befürchte, dass sein Herz zu sehr von seinem Mädchen gefangen wurde, dass er aus dem Stein schnitt", bekannte Nerdanel.

Für einen Moment antwortete Fëanáro nicht. Schließlich flüsterte er: „Ich sollte mit ihm sprechen."

Sie war perfekt auf jede nur mögliche Art. Ihr schwan-weißer Körper war bis zur Perfektion geformt. Sie war schön und er liebte sie. Curufinwë umkreiste seine Schöpfung mit Ehrfurcht und Entzücken, hin und wieder streichelte er ihre steinkalte Haut, wünschte sich, dass sie warm wäre, dass _sie_ warm wäre. Viele Vermischungen des Lichts der beiden Bäume hatte er damit verbracht mit ihr zu sprechen, ihren Namen zu nennen, die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren sie ins Leben zu rufen. „Mein Liebling Alquawen, mein Herz gehört dir."

„Ich hoffe nicht, denn ich wünsche mir bald viele Enkel", kam Fëanáros Stimme vom Eingang, der in Curufinwës Werkstatt führte.

„Vater!", rief Curufinwë, tiefrote Schamröte überzog seine Wangen. „Ich hörte dich nicht eintreten."

„Ich bin nicht überrascht", sagte Fëanáro ernst, „da du dich vollkommen auf jene Statue zu konzentrieren scheinst, als wäre sie deines Herzens teure Liebe."

Curufinwë antwortete nicht. Das war genug, um Fëanáro unruhig zu machen. „Ist sie es?", verlangte er mit einer Stimme zu wissen, die man nicht missachten konnte.

„Ja", wisperte Curufinwë mit weicher Stimme, seine Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet. „Es gibt kein Mädchen in ganz Aman, das schöner ist als meine Alquawen. Keine andere hält mein Interesse wie sie es tut. Ich… ich liebe sie."

Fëanáro stand stocksteif da, geschockt und sprachlos wegen der Erklärung seines Sohnes. Endlich ging Fëanáro zur Statue. Auf dem Sockel lag mehr als ein Kleid aus kostbarem Material und schöne Entwürfe. Neben den Kleidern lagen viele Schmuckstücke, einige von Curufinwës feinsten Arbeiten. Fëanáro wandte den Blick zurück zu Curufinwë, dessen tiefe Schamröte sich nun von Ohrspitzen bis hinab zu seinen Zehen ausbreitete. Fëanáro seufzte. „Mein Sohn, sie wird niemals zu Fleisch und Blut werden. Sie wird immer eine Arbeit aus Stein sein. Binde dein Herz nicht zu eng an ein Werk deiner eigenen Hände.", riet er. „Es wird zu nichts Guten führen, außer zu Einsamkeit und einer bitteren Existenz."

Curufinwë antwortete nicht.

Als Fëanáro gegangen war, fand sich Curufinwë trübsinnig vor Alquawen sitzend wieder, sein Geist schwermütig vor Depression. Fëanáro hatte recht, sein Vatter hatte immer recht und er war dazu verdammt sein Leben allein zu verbringen, da sein Herz schon unwiderruflich an die Eine gebunden war, die er formte. Curufinwë sah dem nicht entgegen alle Zeit bis zum Ende aller Tage allein zu verbringen, deshalb rief er den Einen an und sagte: „Großer Eru, Vater aller, Ihr seid allmächtig. Ihr könnt Stein zu Fleisch werden lassen und jenen Dingen Leben geben, die keines hatten. Ich bitte Euch, schenkt meiner Alquawen Leben, so dass ich sie zu meiner Frau machen kann. Bitte, o Größter, ich möchte nicht all die Zeitalter der Welt in Elend und Einsamkeit verbringen."

Stille herrschte und nichts passierte. Curufinwë seufzte und wandte sich ab von seiner Schöpfung, Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

„Curufinwë", rief eine silbrige Stimme.

Curufinwë drehte sich scharf um und starrte in Erschütterung und Ehrfurcht, als seine Alquawen von ihrem Podest stieg und ihre Hand, ihre lebendige Hand, ihm hinhielt. „Komm zu mir, mein Liebster, denn ich bin zu deiner Geliebten und Frau ernannt."

Curufinwë, fünfter Sohn Fëanáros, lächelte strahlend und zögerte nicht sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Und aus ihrer Liebe wurde Celebrimbor geboren, der Schöpfer der Ringe der Macht.

**Namen: **

[Q] Curufinwë = [S] Curufin

[Q] Fëanáro = [S] Feanor

[Q] Alquawen = Schwanenmädchen/Schwanenfrau

**AN:** Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem griechischen Mythos von Pygmalion und Galatea. Grundsätzliches zu dem Mythos: Pygmalion war ein zypriotischer König, der besessen von einer Skulptur einer Frau war, die er machte und die er Galatea nannte. Er liebte diese Statue so sehr, dass er zu Aphrodite betete ihr Leben zu schenken, was sie tat und so heirateten Galatea und Pygmalion und lebten sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.


End file.
